


Impenetrable

by paynesgrey



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Topher contemplates on how Boyd can seem so content and resolved.





	Impenetrable

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my A-Z meme for "Corruptible" for Boyd+Topher requested by [](http://psyco-chick32.livejournal.com/profile)[psyco_chick32](http://psyco-chick32.livejournal.com/).

Topher thinks there’s a point when a person can be too positive, where it rubs him the wrong way enough to create balance with a jab or a quip. Boyd Langton makes him feel that way. The man is entirely too laid back, and his content smile grates on Topher’s nerves.

Boyd’s so-called conscience, Topher supposes, doesn’t match his eyes or the stretch of the muscles in his smile. Boyd is too congenial for a security guard, and Topher almost misses the uptight scowl that Laurence Dominic used to exude around the Dollhouse.

Boyd Langton, however, is a conundrum, a puzzle that Topher longs to crack. He thinks it only fair that as long as he, the amazing Topher Brink, is developing a conscience, that Boyd should display a little darkness in turn. It would make him more human, he supposes. Though Topher can’t recall the very moment he even started to care about things like humanity, but he guesses that it’s probably that moment when he began to care about Priya.

Topher purses his lips when Boyd strides into his office for a routine report on the Actives and Topher waves his hand and drones off some scientific jargon, knowing full well that Boyd would never understand. Instead, when Topher meets the man’s deep brown eyes and usual serene smile, he realizes his attempt has failed, and Boyd is following his words perfectly, and as the man stares at him affectionately, Topher gets a chill up his back that he quickly ignores.

The man’s soft voice lingers in his ears, and Topher attempts to insult him, make a joke, or try to cajole him to say something that would crumble away this perfect, straight-laced wall of Zen that Boyd keeps around him, ultimately humoring Topher in all his antagonistic endeavors.

Boyd leaves and Topher releases a long sigh he’s been keeping inside, exasperated and confused. There’s really nothing he can do to chip away at Boyd’s titanium surface. He will continue to be the silent observer, Echo’s hero, and that man that lifts them up and dusts them off when things go sour.

Topher thinks he should be ashamed for even trying to corrupt Boyd Langton, and consequently he feels his attempts are futile. Boyd is just a man with a heart and mind that no one else but Echo can touch.

Topher decides that perhaps it’s just as well Boyd is on their side. A man like that, with an impenetrable fortress of resolve, would be a dangerous enemy to defy.

END  



End file.
